Orichalcos Reborn
by ThePharaohsDescendant
Summary: OC characters involved. Five years after Doma, Elizabeth has been having strange dreams lately. When they involve the Orichalcos she starts to worry because she fears it's coming back and it will be stronger and this time more than those that faced it last time will be in grave danger will she be able to stop it or will it re-consume her once more to where she joins Doma once more.
1. Chapter 1

Running. Running from what? A eerie glow manifesting behind her. Chasing her down claiming it owned her. That it would consume her once more. 'No!' She thought recognizing the eerie glow it was just a different colour it wasn't the green she recognized which made her only run faster.

"I own you foolish girl" the dark hissing voice said. She knew it wasn't the one who once contained it because their voice was alluring,compelling made you want to help their cause. "No! I refuse to! I refuse to be part of this!" She claimed and looked around her there had to be a way of escape a way out!

She saw the alley it was all she had running faster as street light exploded as the eerie glow chased her down, hunting her. That made her run faster and made her more alert. Stumbling she felt it wrap around her entrapping her pain searing through her. Her screams of pain did nothing no one came to her rescue.

This had to be her own personal hell, she regretted ever working for DOMA. Feeling the familiar power but it was…stronger? Far worse than last time.  
"Welcome back princess. Now how about you get me the pharaoh and this time you won't fail"  
She awoke to a sweat the figure next to her on the bed still fast asleep , it been five years, and she was married to him, the one who lead her to Dartz. Lately her nightmares had been the same. The orichalcos returning and far worse than ever before.

Slipping out of bed she slipped her slippers and robe on going into the kitchen grabbing the kettle putting water in it placing it on the stove starting to heat the water as she grabbed a packet of lavender tea, this was the third time this week she's had that nightmare, and it frightened her to tell him about it. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard she tried to calm herself down as she placed the cup on the counter and sat at the table tapping it with her fingers worried.

"Oi!" A all too familiar Aussie accent called "wha'cha doing up?" He asked leaning against the wall looking at her seeing her expression. A'wright what's buggin' yah?" He asked seeing her stressed and worried composure. He felt he wouldn't get a answer out of her, typical Lizzie stubborn yet he loved that quality in her. Seth sighed wrapping his arms around her from behind "ev'erthin' is gonna be a'wright luv. I know you're worried an' all but don't be I mean it's ta be expected with children and all.

She jumped up blushing a vibrant red. "Oh..you think I'm.." Laughing nervously she shook her head "I can guarantee you I'm not pregnant. It's nightmares…just fragments of my imagination."  
Raising his brow he looked at her a seriousness appearing on his face. "shelia what about? What are the nightmares about? You can tell me what's bothering ya."

Going to the whistling tea pot she poured the boiling water into her cup dunking the tea packet into it. "It's nothing to worry about. " she said and avoided eye contact.  
He knew she was lying and immediately grabbed her wrists. "Tell me!" He begged noticing the pain in her face the last time he saw this was before making her join Doma. "The orichalcos?!" He asked "we both know that's not possible!"

She looked at him "Seth. I'm frightened these nightmares feel so realistic. I swear at times they're real and I can't escape from them. " Throwing the tea bag away in the garbage and adding a little sugar stirring her tea she bit her lip finally bringing the cup up to her lips taking a sip as her hands trembled. What if it wasnt a dream? What if it came to pass or if something similar happened? She didn't know but it frightened her and if it did happen could she resist it this time or would it consume her as it did once before.

This wasnt going to help especially since she had college classes and her mind wouldn't be completely focused. "I'll message my professors say I won't be able to make it, I'll have to message pharaoh later to figure this out. " she spoke softly before finishing her tea and headed back to the bed room to lay down.  
He saw this was bothering her, what if she was right? What would they do? Would they stop it as they did once before, and the main thing was Dartz behind it this time around or would it be a totally different threat? Most of all would who ever was behind this , were they trying to regroup Doma?


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep seemed useless and she really couldn't miss class the more she thought about it. Getting up around seven in the morning she took a quick shower got dressed grabbing her bag seeing her beloved husband raise his brow at her " I really can't miss class today. I'll be fine love I promise. " she spoke softly knowing she was lying to herself that the fear was still evident in her demeanor. " I should be back around the usually time. She said quietly and grabbed her motorcycle keys that hung on the coat rack and headed out of the door. So many thoughts ran through her head did it mean Dartz was back? If so could be stopped as easily as last time and would he try to resurface his Leviathan?

He didnt like this, she was worried he could see it in her face and he knew this wasn't good, he wasnt sure if he wanted her away from him, because what if she was right? He and her would both refuse to re-join Doma. It did nothing but destroy their lives. Swallowing hard his blue eyes moved to the crucifix in the living room " Protect her" he begged biting the inside of his lower lip concerned for his wife.

The red haired figure sped down the road. He had to get to her and before her boyfriend could tell she was in danger. She wasnt going to escape this time, his master owned her as he did the other Doma members. Seeing the college ahead a smirk spread across his face " oh princess if you only knew what is coming" he chuckled to himself before parking his bike, gliding past security and headed to her class.

She sighed as she took notes this was boring but it did have some intrest to her considering she loved history, her ears perked hearing a clashing banging sound. Her hazel eyes moving toward the door seeing it swing open and saw the familiar red headed figure. No, what was HE doing here? Was this part of her nightmare? What could she do? Quickly her hand reached for her deck she she always carried with her it seemed.

"Where is SHE? Where is Elizabeth Wheeler?!" He demanded. " Come on tell me and no one gets hurt. Its not that hard tell me where the girl is!" the red head hissed spotting her " oh princess, am I glad to see YOU" he glared at her " now heres the deal either you can be reinstated into Doma or else" he spoke no life, no gentleness in his voice only hatred and malice lingered.

She swallowed " I wont do it Alister! Dartz cant be doing this…not again I witnessed the darkness being purged from his heart! " She wondered if running was the best option. It was all she could do it seemed run and make it to her bike, but where could she go? That thought left her mind as she tried to get up she refused be overtaken by the orichalcos again.

"You dont understand princess" he growled " this time there is no option it owns you. The moment you pledged yourself to it, it embedded itself into you. " He looked at her his red glared eyes staring down at her all he had to do was capture her and take her back and she was making this far too easy. "Its a shame if you refuse my dear'

She got up focusing her energy on bringing her pharaoh's guard out to defend her as she darted out of the room toward the parking lot hearing the screams people were going to get hurt and it was because of her. She got on her bike kicking it to life worried about this she had to warn Seth before they got to him as well. Her eyes glanced around and sped down faster towards the house seeing smoke it it's direction "NO!" She thought and sped faster " please….be okay…please!"

She begged and saw the embers floating in the sky. "Seth!" She said stopping in front of the smoldering remains of the house. "no..SETH!" She called "SETH?" She saw a figure in the smoke rather two of them one silhouette very recognizable. "Raphael…Leave him alone!" She swallowed seeing his Guardian Dreadscythe her eyes widened as she brought forth one of her monster to defend as she grabbed Seth and placed him on her bike and got on speeding as fast she she could, she needed help and it was obvious she had to go to the pharaoh for it.


	3. Chapter 3

She took a deep breath hoping Seth was okay, she made the mistake of leaving him she should of stayed with him but now this was rather serious. Dartz had to be back and under the Orichalcos' influence once more it pained her what if Seth wasnt okay? Was his soul intact? She saw his guardian gaining on them she swallowed playing her priest and sped faster heading toward the game shop. Biting her lower lip she stopped at the game shop and helped Seth in. "Alright love let's get the help you need." She said seeing the door of the game shop was unlocked which meant someone was home.

"Pharaoh? Yugi? " ever since Atem won the duel against Yugi she knew pharaoh was to stay in this realm which relieved her she knew as crazy as it seemed pharaoh was like a father to her and he helped her improve her dueling ability in the past six years. He walked down the stairs " Elizabeth? What's the matter? Is everything okay?" He looked at her concern in his eyes. "It's Dartz. He's back and so is the orichalcos." Atemu's eyes widened " what?" He asked looking at his descendant who he slowly revered to as a daughter. "So how can we stop him? Is there a way to stop him this time?"

-meanwhile in Atlantis-

He looked at his plan the he refused to let it control him yet it did! The Orichalcos had controlled his mind once more. Hearing the footsteps behind him he glanced over. "Yes?" "Master the princess escaped." Alister spoke kneeling. He glared clenching his teeth "WHAT?!" He hissed at him. "Find her! We need her to be reinstated" he growled glaring at him "go and bring her. And this time DO NOT fail me!"

Alister nodded his head "yes master. Of course Master Dartz I won't fail you" he spoke before leaving the temple knowing he had to bring her to Dartz or face his master's wrath which was never a pleasant thing considering all that Dartz was capable of.

Lizzie bit her lower lip as she set Seth down on the couch worry spreading over her face how she wanted to go in and just show Dartz no one messed with her loved ones. Her hand moved to the pendant a millennium item in itself and clutched it as a descendant of Atemu she knew she had the ability to stop Dartz but she had a feeling this time around he wasnt going to have some great Leviathan around. Her Hazel eyes moved around, of course she thought of consulting the millennium necklace but the fact this was far more ancient than the millennium items themselves she doubted it would work.

Both Raphael and Amelda were both working for Dartz again and it seemed they both were more powerful than last time they faced the legendary duelists. " We need to warn Kaiba and Joey then" She said looking at Atem ' its all we can do! As for me I'm going to show them no one messes with my family and friends." She said a fire in her eyes.


End file.
